Evaluate the following expression when $x = 6$ and $y = 5$. $7$ $x$ $^2 + 4$ $y$ $ + 6$
Answer: Substitute $6$ for ${x}$ and $5$ for ${y}$ $ = 7{(6)}^2 + 4{(5)} + 6 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(36) + 4{(5)} + 6 $ $ = 252 + 20 + 6 $ $ = 278$